


Джемпер

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: А что, если? [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: А что, если? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718905
Kudos: 1





	Джемпер

— Что это? — мрачно поинтересовался Питер, так и эдак поворачивая в руках черный джемпер из мягкой шерсти, слишком неброский, чтобы быть дешевой вещью.

— Одежда, — совершенно спокойно ответил Роман. — Наденешь?

Фыркнув для вида, оборотень принял предложение. Материя приятно прилегала к коже и пахла каким-то неуловимо знакомым запахом. С легким скептицизмом оглядев Руманчика в одном из своих джемперов, естественно слишком большим для невысокого оборотня, Роман подошел к нему, нервозно закатывающему рукава. Не позволив ему растягивать тонкий материал, Годфри привычным для себя движением вздернул их до середины предплечья; благо руки у цыгана были такие же худые, и искусно вывязанная резинка на манжетах не сползала обратно.

— Зачем этот маскарад? — с раздражением спросил Питер, дернув плечом. — Тебя не устраивала моя футболка?

— Футболка, рубашка и бессчетное количество толстовок, — хмыкнул Роман и, положив руки на бедра оборотня, провел ладонями вверх, легко забираясь под кофту и касаясь голого живота. — Так гораздо удобней.


End file.
